


Meeting Once Again

by theladyinblue



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, confused brendon, happy ryan, sincere brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyinblue/pseuds/theladyinblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years of not seeing each other, Brendon spots him arriving at the small diner he had been sitting at for roughly twenty minutes. Out of all the places....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Once Again

    It had been years since I'd last seen him. We had fought over musical differences, they said. Who knows how things would've turned out if we hadn't have had to hide ourselves. The memories of the tour nights come flashing back as I stare at him and his companions walking in, having sat down at a larger table. 

    His hair is cut short by the sides, long quiff at the top. He has a white t-shirt on with the words 'FESTIVAL FASHION' plastered on the front. Black tight jeans, black combat boots with a sliver necklace to top it all off. He's talking to one of the girls he's arrived with; tall brunette who's dressed alike. He has a type. Interesting.

    I wonder if he's noticed me, next to Zach on my left and Sarah on my right. We're sitting in a booth at the corner of the diner, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. Ryan, on the other hand, is smacked right in the middle of the diner. He turned heads in the diner, I notice. He doesn't have to say anything, his presence itself demands attention. The attention he's always deserved, but i wasn't able to give enough of.

   I look on as he smiles and laughs, jokes around. The laugh that caught my attention. The smile that captivated me. Only this time, it isn't directed to me or is a reaction to what I said. I've been replaced and he as well. 

    As we stand up to leave the diner, I take one last look at him; hoping to make eye contact.

    And _we_ do.

 His smile falters as he realizes who he has made eye contact with. I give a smile that I hope reaches my eyes as I put money down on the table. He stares back, confused for a few seconds, before he realizes he hadn't answered; hadn't reassured me. He gives me a smile that immediately makes me smile wider, turning mine into a grin; oh how I've missed that smile. As I begin to walk out of the diner, he gives me a quick wink and goes back to his group of awaiting audience, probably wondering who he's staring at. 

   In that moment I realize that my love, and heartbreak soon after, could be and was justified for him. For Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> this is me first shot at writing fanfics, so excuse the messiness that was this one-shot. thanks for reading ! <3


End file.
